<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost Hunter Modern AU (art post) by unshuttered</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865398">Ghost Hunter Modern AU (art post)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshuttered/pseuds/unshuttered'>unshuttered</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Merlin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshuttered/pseuds/unshuttered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i am a big paranormal nerd as well as a merlin fan, and i've been wanting on bring the two things together! slowly, i'm working on charting out a story to go along with these silly doodles but i figured i'd post the art to help keep up... erm... motivational momentum, or whatever have you. here's the first of a series, though i'm not sure how many there will be all together yet.</p><p>thanks for taking a peek!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost Hunter Modern AU (art post)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tech equipment is so hard to draw... that's supposed to be a video camera lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>